Jenny XJ9
Biography Arcade Opening Brad: So I was wondering if you like to go to the Roller Rink with me and Tuck today. It gonna be wicked sick. Jenny: Sure I love to. Brad: Cool, See you around. Jenny: Oh Boy, I'm going to have a blast. Here I... Mom: JENNY XJ9!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENGY!!! Jenny: Oh Come On, REALLY!!! Mom: Yes Jenny, It Seem everyone going Crazy over something. I don't know what goings on or what it is their after. I need you to investigate Jenny: Aw Mom Come On, I had plans with Brad Mom: Ok, You can go, After that want to see the rate of Injurys people had from your actions. Jenny: Grrr Find Mom, But you owe me BIG TIME!!! *She Fly off* Rival Name: Malcolm Landgraab Reason: Revenge for Kiddnaping Her in the Past Connection: Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjbvYTH8DMs Jenny: *Spot Malcolm* OH NO, NOT YOU AGAIN!!! Malcolm(Speak in Japanese): Suprise to See me again Jenny. Jenny: I know why your here, You just want to take me away like you did long ago Malcolm: Don't be silly, I have more importen thing to do. But sience you mention it, I can go for another run and Grab you again. *Both get in Fighting Pose* Ending Brad: Great, You made it, What took you so Long. Jenny: Oh just had to do more Hero work. again. Brad: Well you came just in time, You just about to see Tuck wipe out again like always. Jenny: Oh By the way Brad, I found something during my trip. Brad: Cool, What is it. Jenny: *Looking for Power* HEY, WHERE IS IT, I HAD IT IN MY POCKET Tuck(With Power): HEY GUYS, CHECK OUT MY SMOOTH MOVES!!! Moveslist (Circle Moves) *- *- or + *- *- + * - + *- (Air) * - or + (Air) (Square Moves) * - * - or + * - or + ** - or + * - + **- , , * - + ( ) * - + (Air) * - or + ** - *** - (Triangle Moves) * - + ** - *** - + * - or + * - or + ** - + *- + center (Cross Moves) * - + * - + ** - *** - or + (Throws) *- or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): * - (Level 2): * - (Level 3): Gameplay Taunts Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Poses Victory Square: Winning Pose 1: Winning Pose 2: Winning Pose 3: Winning Pose 4: Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Teenage Robot - MLaaTR Theme Song Victory Theme 3: Losing Poses Losing Pose: Lose Square: Costumes Nomal: Nomal - Default Unlockable: Hot Rod - Jenny XJ9 Red Flaming Outfit DLC: Weaponless - Jenny XJ9 without her Armor. Trivia * Category:Playable Character Category:Nick Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Hero Category:Female Category:UnHuman